


Little (Yizhan Fic)

by ThousandsPinus



Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Bunnies, Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: 10 year's old Zhan can do everything to see 4 year's old Yibo's toothless grins.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Xiao zhan Wang yibo - Relationship, YiZhan - Relationship
Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102784
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am not good at writing adult stuffs so just trying with kiddo Yizhan. Thank you for enduring.

"Yibo, yibo, mama is worried, don't be stubborn.. "  
4 year's old little Yibo is sitting behind the curtain of the balcony and weeping tears with small palms. His bright face and those round eyes are already too red because of rubbing. 

In another house...   
10 year old Zhan is trying to act normal but still his gloomy face doesn't escape from his mom's. He is very upset; his little Bobo had promised him to meet before going on trip, but left without seeing. Zhan even saved a jar of pickle with extra vinegar for his Bobo (His mom knows it but only pretends that she doesn't).

In guesthouse...   
"Yayyy!!!Mama found you... " Yibo's mom hugs him from back. 

"Why are you crying Bobo? see outside is so beautiful" his mom asks wiping Yibo's face gently.   
Yibo can't hold tears anymore and starts to cry loudly "Mom! mom! "

"Yes, mom his here. What happened?" His mom pats on his back. 

"I mitt Dianduo and Dede (I miss Jianguo and Gege), I want to see them"  
Yibo's mom finally laughs loudly. She loves this cuteness of his son's.  
She caresses her son and makes him sit on her lap.   
Telling mom everything, Yibo sobers up a little and cuddle on his mom's lap like a small round snow ball. 

Actually today is Yibo's birthday, his family has planned to throw a party but their house is under renovation work so they can't invite guests in that messy house. For party Yibo's parents have booked a guest house which is 2hours away from their place by car.   
At first it was planned that one day earlier Zhan and his family will go too with them and both parents decorate the guesthouse together. Later something important comes up at office so Zhan's dad had to cancel his leave and Zhan's parents gave word to Yibo's parents that they would definitely join at birthday party.   
But these two kiddos Zhan and Yibo, are barely little children, how can they understand so much complication of outer world. 

"But you always fight with Jianguo, don't you?" Yibo's mom asks him. She continues "and even you often wipes your cheeks if Zhan kisses you so....."

Cutting his mom's words Yibo starts to cry again "Mom, don't peak lite dat(don't speak like that), you don't know anything.. "  
His mom chuckles "Then tell me what I don't know"  
Yibo sits up and stares at his mom's eyes "Yetterday I had kitt him, promitt dede dat I wod meet ant dive a hud before coming dere (Yesterday I had kissed him, promised Gege that I would meet and give a hug before coming here)"

Yibo's mom is controlling his laughter very hardly; she knows if she laughs at this moment her son will be embarassed and won't share anything.

"Then? What happened?" Yibo's mom raises her brows in a curious manner.

"You ant dat took me here, while I wat steeping and I ditn't gett the tantt. Now I am afrait (You and dad took me here while I was sleeping and I didn't get the chance. Now I am afraid." Yibo takes a pause, looking and the invisible dust on the ground, continues  
"Afrait dat dede ith uptet ant won't play wid me evad (Afraid that gege is upset and won't play with me ever) 

To be continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww my baby" Yibo's mom pouts and tries to mimic of Yibo's fluffy cheeks. And then hugs her son tightly and comforts him "Don't worry, if Zhan is angry then you and I are here to blow his anger, right?" 

In the meantime her phone starts to ring. She checks the phone. It is Zhan's mom. Zhan's and Yibo's mom are friends because of their sons. She picks up

"Hello"

"How is the arrangement going on?" Zhan's mom asks. 

"Arrangements is going on well but Yibo has already drained out a bucket of tears"

"Why? He is ok, right?" Zhan's mom startles a bit. 

Yibo's mom laughs but not too loud to avoid his son's ear "No no, he is ok but he is missing Zhan and Jianguo too much, you know what he has said!! Wait I am sending you some voice recording"

Yibo's mom always record his son's silly and mischievous acts either by voice or by video. 

She immediately sends the voice clip, she recorded earlier hiding from his son. 

Hearing the whole Zhan's mom burst out of laughter. She continues to laugh until her stomach hurts. 

"Don't laugh like that, I know my son is a bit silly but he is cute too" Yibo's mom pouts. 

"Oh, then you don't know Zhan, from morning he is trying to act like a grown up adult but can't concentrate on anything. He even saved a whole jar of pickle with extra vinegar just for Yibo. That brat!! What does he think. I will not know, he has born from my belly... " Zhan's mom laughs. 

"Aww!! So cute, but don't blame Zhan, I have tasted the pickle earlier, it is tasty indeed." Yibo's mom replies. 

"No no I don't blame him. But seriously this too brats... " Zhan's mom is urging to continue the conversation but Yibo's dad calls Yibo's mom and she has to hang up. 

In Zhan's house... 

Zhan is doing nothing, just sitting by the window. He has no appetite, even his favorite chocolate icecream, for which he often fights with his brother Cheng, is left untouched. 

"Ok Zhan, don't be late, It is already 2:30pm. We have to leave within 4 pm otherwise we will be late for party" Zhan's mom says loudly from kitchen. 

"Which party? I don't want to go" Zhan is irritated. 

"You will regret it if you won't go. Later don't blame me that I haven't warned you earlier." Zhan's mom grins. 

Chen was sleeping, at this moment out of the blue he wakes up and teases Zhan with half sleepy voice  
"Don't pout anymore. Otherwise these chubby cheeks will look more round..." and pinches his brother's cheeks. Zhan slaps away his brother's hand. 

Their elder sister Li scolds Cheng immediately "Cheng,, can't you see he is sulking from morning. Why are you making it worse"

In guest house.... 

Yibo runs to his father and hugs his father's both legs

"Dat dat, I am sath. Tat me to De ( Dad, dad I am sad, take me to Ge) " Yibo knows his father doesn't turn down his request ever. 

His father bents down and kisses his son "We will, let's wait until the party is over" and continues to organize. 

To be continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3

In Zhan's house... 

Zhan finally decides to go with his family. Sitting there alone is no solution anyway. 

They start off at 4:30pm. The car takes it speed. After sometimes Cheng spills the bean  
"We are heading to Yibo's birthday party"

Hearing the sentence Zhan's mood lits up immediately. But at next moment he blames his family  
"You guys!! Why haven't you told me earlier. I would bring those pickles"

Li comforts her brother "Don't worry Zhan, I have already packed those"

"You are best Jie" Zhan gives a side hug to his sister. 

Zhan is now happy but something is bothering his mind. Suddenly something on the way grabs his attention,he jumps with joy and calls his father  
"Pa, can you stop the car for two minutes, I have to buy something"

His mother says " What happened Zhan? Do you need anything? "

Zhan fingers at a pet shop outside.   
"I will buy two rabbits, they are so cute"

Cheng round his eyes "In house either you or them"

Zhan ignores his brother and buys them spending his saved money.   
Zhan never spends his pocket money for himself, either it is for his siblings or to gift his parents. 

The road was clear so their journey was smooth. They arrives at the guesthouse at 6:35pm. 

Zhan tells his family to go first and he is coming behind by taking those rabbits and jars.   
Cheng and Li asks"Do you need any help? "

"No, I can manage"

They don't push him anymore and go inside. 

Inside guesthouse.... 

Seeing Zhan's family Yibo's eyes lit up with a bright smile on his face. He exclaimed in joy

"De ith there ( Ge is here) "

But Cheng's gremlin nature bumps out of nowhere. He teases "No only us, Zhan hasn't come. He is playing with his friends at home"

Li slaps on her brother's head. By then Yibo has already ran away into his bedroom. While Cheng was doing that sin Zhan was at entrance and heard the all. He just puts those rabbits on ground and jars on table and runs after Yibo. 

"Bo di" Zhan calls.   
Yibo is sitting on his bed bending his head downwards. Hearing Zhan's voice he looks up; but he is angry, he doesn't want to talk with Zhan. He twisted his lower lips downwards. 

"If you don't look at me I will go away." Zhan frowns. 

Yibo answers grabs Zhan's palm "I won'th leth you( I won't let you)." Without knowing the meaning he continues "When I will become olther(older) , I will marry you"

Zhan chuckles "But I won't marry anyone who still wets bed at night"

Yibo is now embarrassed. His cheeks are red like tomato. He mumbles  
"Thont thay lithe dat( Don't say like that) "

"Aww! My Bo-di, looks so cute" Saying this Zhan bends and hugs Yibo tightly.   
Tears are glittering at the corners of Yibo's eyes; like his little wish has been fulfilled and he has achieved the ultimate goal of his life. 

Yibo isn't willing to let the hug break. So Zhan carries him like that. 

To be continued..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Until now Zhan's cat Jianguo was watching everything from afar. But he is jealous now. He groans loudly at rage  
"Meaaaaaw"

Zhan and Yibo both glares at Jianguo.   
Yibo then leans his head on Zhan's shoulder.   
His cold breath is touching Zhan's neck. Zhan giggles  
"Hahaha, Bo di it tickles. Move your head."  
But naughty Yibo is breathing more frequently and rubbing his nose on Zhan's  
"Oh Bo-di, oh, haha,hehe, if you continue, haha, I will drop you"

But Yibo still continues; Zhan's hands numb and he can't hold up that gremlin any more. He puts him down from his lap. 

Yibo sits on ground. He pretends to be angry. Zhan pinches his nose  
"You naughty, you deserve this. Now let's go outside"

Yibo feels something is biting his feet, he turns his gaze and sees that two small black and white creatures are trying to climb up on him. He instantly looks at Zhan. 

Zhan is smiling "Those are the gift for your birthday. Do you like it? "

Yibo is extremely happy. He grins. Other than upper and lower incisors other teeth have started to fall. So it looks cuter. Zhans laughs loudly

"Haha Bo-di your teeth!!! Why are you so cute!!"

Yibo's father asks "Bobo are you happy now? "  
Yibo nods. 

"Then come, let's cut the cake"

Yibo stands up. With one hand he carries those two bunnies. But his hand is too small so one end up sitting on his shoulder. And by another hand he holds index finger of Zhan's right hand. 

"Lett tho( Let go)" and enters at main hall. Jianguo follows them. 

Zhan forgot about the pickles. Yibo jump out happily.   
"My pittle!! Thant you dede, dai dabh thiu (my pickle!! Thank you gege, I love you) " And kisses all over Zhan's palm. 

Cheng rounds eyes "Don't cry again, otherwise I aan.." Cheng looks around. He knows he can't team up with his Li for his mischievs. Yibo's elder brother Haikuan stood beside him. Cheng grabs his ankle and pulls him closer  
"I and Kuan will eat all those. I don't want to waste mom's hard work on such a cheesy person"

"Thonth thare thu( Don't dare to)" Yibo rolls his eyes too. 

The hall buzzes with laughter and chaos. 

Yibo pulls Zhans hand and makes him bends and whispers "Dede, thai witt give thiu the biggett pit of cathe, ok( Gege I will give you the biggest piece of cake, ok) "

Zhan nods "But earlier he called me chubby and if I eat more I will be chubbier" and points his finger to Cheng. 

Yibo pouts. Zhan's heart aches, he can't tolerate this sad face  
"Ok ok, don't be sad, I will do as you say. Happy?? "

Yibo grins again. 

To be continued..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just one part is remaining. Don't forget to share your thoughts at the end. 😁😁😁


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys who are craving for more fic of Little Yizhan can peek into my Twitter account.There I post one liner fic of these brats. Username is the same. Thank you😊😊

"Bobo, blow the candle" Haikuan says to his brother.  
He obediently follows. Everyone claps and wishes him happy birthday.

"Now close your eyes and wish for yourself" His father tells him.

Yibo closes his eyes and whispers something inaudible.

Yibo cuts the cake; his small hands are full of gifts which he can barely holds.

Haikuan gives him a skateboard, Cheng gifts him kneepads because Yibo loves to dance and eventually hurts his knees everytime he falls on ground. And Li a dreamcatcher, made by her.  
But still his best gift is those Bunnies.

Yibo finds his mom; she is cutting the cake to share among the guests. Yibo places the gifts on table and runs to her.

"Mom, mom" Yibo tugs the corner of his mother's gown.

"What happened Bobo? do you want something?"

"Mom, can thiu thive thath bear tho dede (can you give that bear to gege) ?" Yibo points at a bear at the top of the cake

Yibo's mom loves Zhan like her own son; she doesn't mind and chuckles "Ok, there are two, I will give you the another one"

"No, I won'th eath (won't eat) "

His mom makes sad face "Why Bobo? Just a little please, it's your birthday cake"

"Ith ith thoo tweeth ( it is too sweet)"  
Saying this Yibo runs away from there.

His mom knows her son. If he says no to something that means no. It's very hard to change his mind.

Zhan approaches "Aunty, don't be sad. I will make him eat. Give us on the same plate"

Yibo's mom chuckles. "It's too sweet of you Zhan. I am leaving him to you"

"And listening him don't give me large portion, my little stomach can't take so much"

Yibo's mom laughs and place a plate on Zhan's hand "Suit yourself Zhan" and caresses his face.

Zhan calls "Bo-di"

Yibo was feeling hot so he putts off his outer coats and turns around.  
"Dede, thai tham thewaty, ith's tho hoth there (gege, I am sweaty, it's do hot here) "

"Bo-di, come with me" Zhan says.

Yibo nods and doesn't question where to go.

Zhan holds Yibo's wrist and takes step but Yibo stops  
"What happened?" Zhan raises his brows.

"Leths tathe them with uth( let's take them with us) "  
Yibo points his little finger to the playing bunnies on ground.

Zhan smiles "As you wish"  
Zhan picks up one as he is holding the cake too and Yibo takes the another.  
The little devil Jianguo follows them again.

Sometimes later....

It is 8:00 pm already.  
Hall is at chaos. No one can find them.  
Everyone has searched everywhere already.  
"Has anyone searched at terrace?"  
Haikuan asked.

Yibo's as well as Zhan's mom is very angry. Their sons are so careless. They shouldn't dissapear like this; without informing anyone.  
They goes to terrace. They have made their minds to scold them but what they see, that melts their hearts.

Yibo and Zhan are sitting and each one has one rabbit on their lap; as Yibo and Zhan's knees are touched so the rabbits are playing together. Jianguo is curling beside Yibo, staring at the sky.

Yibo's speaks "Dede it's thoo sweet (gege it's too sweet)" Zhan has rose a small amount of cake in front of Yibo  
"Then don't dream to marry me" Zhan puts his hands down.  
Yibo bends downwards and instantly gulps the cake from Zhan's and gives that toothless smile.

Their mothers are smiling too. Corners of their eyes are glittery with tears. They want capture this happiness for ever.

Today's sky is more clear and stars too are blessing at them.

**_The End_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys how is the story. I know my writing isn't that good so thank you for enduring.
> 
> I am planning to start another story on this little Yizhan. But somedays later as my exam is around.


End file.
